The Center for Health Research with Aberdeen Area Tribes is a renewal submission by the lead institution, The University of South Dakota (grant #5P20MD001631), in partnership with the Aberdeen Area Tribal Chairman's Health Board, Sinte Gleska University and the Health Disparities Research Center within Sanford Research/USD. Through this relationship the partners will: (1) Advance the science directed towards impacting health disparities through the conduct of a significant study on a treatment for urinary incontinence in American Indian Women and evaluate a model for preconception health promotion in young American Indian Women. (2) Unite resources available within the partnering institutions to conduct five interrelated activities supportive of Native American students wishing to pursue careers in health professions and/or research. These include: a) support and coordination of an undergraduate Native American retention program, b) establishment of undergraduate summer research experiences for Native Americans, c) development of a health disparities educational seminar series, d) distribution of cultural awareness materials developed for the research community, and e) support of Native American cultural committee activities. (3) Increase the dissemination and utilization of scientific and health information relevant to health diversity populations. Feedback loops have been designed into each component of the submission to assure the results of research conducted are shared and applied within the reservation environment and that there is a broader public awareness of both health disparities and the work of the Center. The Community Outreach Core will also provide technical assistance, training and support to Tribal health and physical activities programs to conduct Community Child Health Needs Assessments and to develop Tribally-tailored programs to prevent and reduce childhood obesity.